


Aftermath

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [98]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: After loosing two friends in one day Mariana isn't sure what to do any more and it also had to be the day her father got a spine.
Series: Owari Magica [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574
Comments: 1





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Flat color Fullbody x2= 90pts  
> Simple Background= +5pts  
> Total: 95pts

Mariana steps into her house, to find her father waiting in the living room. TV off, lights on, just waiting for her. He didn't even have a craft project or a newspaper in his hands while he waited. Ana grimaced, and wiped her nose, pulling her hand away to find blood.  
"Mariana! What happened?"   
She glanced up at him and gave a quiet huff.  
  
"Nothing, Papá. I'm fine. Do you need something?"  
"Nothing? You're bleeding! Your face is bruised! You look like someone ganged up on you in an alley, Conejita, what actually happened?"  
"No _thing_ Papá, I said I'm fine! It's none of your business!"  
"Please, just tell me! It's that gang, isn't it?"   
"No! There is no gang! There was never and never will be a gang! I don't know why you think there is!!"  
"Because you slink around like you're hiding something, mija! What is it, then? Is it that girlfriend of yours? Did you get in a fight?"  
  
Ana stood up straighter, and gave her father her best glare.  
"Shut up." Matias flinched, but held his ground.  
"Mariana, please--"  
"I SAID SHUT _UP_! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, AND YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" Mariana snarled, and slammed her fist into the wall behind her. Matias flinched again, taking a half-step back.  
"Mariana--"  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! GO AWAY!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She screamed. Something in her soul shifted, and she felt something start to happen. She pulled her ring off, changing it into her gem's egg shape and throwing it at the wall behind her father as hard as she could. Matias flinched again, but Ana didn't hear any words he might have said. She was already dead the moment her gem hit the wall.  
  
~oOo~  
  
A few days later, Juan-Luis uses his sister's phone to call Salem. His parents had just finished planning the funeral, and he needed to ask for advice.   
"Hey, Salem? What... what do I do? Mari... Mariana's gone, she's being buried next week."


End file.
